All In My Head
by toledo girl
Summary: Just a short little story about House while he is in Mayfield. Things may not be as they seem.


House sits in his room over at the Mayfield Clinic, the room that he has come to know very well. He had been there for two weeks now. The doctor, Doctor Peterson, sits across from him. The two have become friends since he had been there, well as close as a friend that House will ever have.

"You seem to be doing well today," Peterson says as he looks through his papers.

"How well can a man be if he ends up here?" House asked. House then looks directly at Peterson. "You know, you doctors here can only take that line so far before the patient knows that you're toying with their heads," he mocked.

Peterson shrugged off his comment and looked through the papers. "I see you have started writing to pass the time," he said and then looked up. "Of course I had to of known that you were doing something interesting while I was trying to talk to you."

"I'm a diagnostic doctor, I need a lot to hold m attention. See, that's why I only get the hard cases, the easy ones would bore me and lose my interest, then the patient might die and that wouldn't too good," House said.

Peterson rolled his eyes. "Now, why don't we get to this little story you wrote here," he suggested.

"If you're going to base my mental health on my writing some one better go get Stephen King and wrap him up in a straitjacket," House said.

He looked through the papers. "You seem very interested in this hospital here. Plainsboro- Princeton. Can you tell me a little bit about it?" he asked.

"Not much to tell you there. Just a hospital with doctors and nurses and other staff. Nothing much to it, patients, some of them with real problems while the others just think that something is wrong," he answered.

"How about the person in charge? A Lisa Cuddy? You seem to have written a lot about her," Peterson asked.

"Right. Lisa Cuddy. Went to school with her, she hired me, we work together, we fight, I would love to screw her," House said and then looked over at Peterson, "you know how the whole thing goes."

House just sat there and watched him for a minute. He didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to go and work on his story more. Peterson could sense that he didn't want to be there. He handed him the large pile of papers. "Why don't you add on?" he asked.

House took the papers and reread the last page. That was when he took his pen and wrote like crazy. Peterson just watched with interest for about thirty minutes until House stopped. He took the final pages and read them over. House just watched him and began to wonder what he was trying to do. If he was just interested or if there really was something behind what he was doing.

"So, you decided to have yourself find out that you were crazy when Lisa told you that she over reacted to something you said?" Peterson asked.

House looked down at the paper for a minute and then looked back up at him. "Yeah, anything wrong with that?" House asked.

"Oh, no, it all makes out for an interesting story, but why don't you tell me what really happened?" Peterson asked.

House just stared at him for a minute. Everything else in the room seemed to be blocked out. The only thing there was Peterson, and his eyes which were focused on him, penetrating to pull the truth out of him. "All you have talked about during the time that you were here were the people and events in your stories. I think it's time that you left that behind you and told me what really happened."

House swallowed as he thought for a minute. It had all become fuzzy to him, all he could think about was the stuff that he had written about. He sighed and looked down. "James Wilson and Robert Chase are actually Jimmy and Robbie House. They're both my little brothers. Jim and I always got along better then either us got along with Robbie. Robbie was the youngest, our parents spoiled him because he was their last one, you know that whole unstable parents can't give up their children thing. Robbie always got the things that me and Jimmy never got. He was born around the time that our Father got a promotion and a raise. He had more money to spend on Robbie and there wasn't a day that would pass by where he wouldn't show it," House explained. He sighed and looked down. "I mean, we include him everything and we talk to him, it's just that, we aren't as close to him. I guess we both were always a little jealous." He then looked up at Peterson, "You would get pretty pissed too if you had to pay your own way through school while your bother got a free ride from his parents."

"What ever happened to Robbie?" Peterson asked. He was now very interested in where this was all going.

"You know how I mention Allison Cameron and Remy Hadley? Well actually it's Ally and Remy Hadley. They're two sisters that lived down the street from us. Remy didn't have Huntington's chorea, she had Leukemia. I dated Ally for a while in high school, but we realized we weren't that great of a couple. Robbie was there for her when Remy died and they started dating shortly after. Then, they got married and had a daughter named Cameron." he explained. "Now he works as a surgeon and she is a kindergarten teacher."

"And Jimmy?" he asked.

"Jimmy married Amber. She's one of the more truthful characters. She was on my team and she started dating my brother who is also a doctor and they are engaged to get married," House said.

"Then Eric Foreman and Chris Taub were friends of mine in college. They were both partners of mine in a semester project that we had to do. I found out that Eric was going to be on trial for something that his father did while Chris was a goody two shoes. I always respected Eric more, he stood up for himself or who ever needed it. He needed a father at the time so he went to jail for a few months for him. I just thought that he would have always been great for Remy, she was a good kid, always wanted to do the right thing." House explained. He seemed to be in a daze while he softly smiled. He liked Remy, the only problem was that, she died too soon.

"What about this Lisa Cuddy that you talk about so much in here? She must have been some one pretty important in your life," Peterson said. He was excited to hear about this one.

"Lisa Cuddy," House said and then sighed. "We met in college, that part is true. She did own a hospital for a while, but it was taken over by Lawrence Kutner," he said. He looked up and made eye contact for a second and then looked back down.

"The one who commits suicide?" Peterson asked.

"Yes. He's really still alive, I just don't want him to be, that's all. He stole that hospital and Lisa deserved it more than he ever did," House said. His tone becoming more agitated as he talked about it.

"Why do you care so much?" Peterson asked. He knew that they were getting close to the entire truth and wanted to finally pull it out of him.

"Because, because Lisa Cuddy is my wife. I worked for her for a few years and built up a reputation and then we got married." House just stared for a second. "Joy and Rachel, they were actually our twin daughters. Lisa gave birth to them, there was no adoption or anything like that."

"Tell me about your daughters," Peterson said noticing the change in his voice when he mentioned Joy and Rachel.

House sighed and looked over. "Rachel is full of energy, loves puzzles and hanging out with her friends after school. She's doing great, Joy on the other hand…" House stopped to think.

Peterson wanted to nudge him along, but figured that he shouldn't.

"Joy was admitted into the hospital a while ago. We thought that she had this crazy disease when all she had was some bug bite that her body ferociously reacted to. I misdiagnosed her, and the treatment killed her. Everyone thought that the symptoms fit so well, even Lisa did, but they were wrong and I should have caught it," House said. He then just blankly stared ahead.

"I see," Peterson said. "That's when you stopped trusting yourself and diagnosing other patients."

"Right," House quietly answered as he looked down to the table.

They both turned as soon as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Peterson said.

A young man poked his head in. "There's some one here to see Greg House," he said.

House turned around and saw Cuddy walk in. "Hey Greg," she greeted. "You feeling any better?" she asked.

"Sure," House answered.

"Rachel sends her love. She's at school right now. She is hoping that you'll be out in time for the spring recital," she said.

"Well, tell her that I hope to be out by then," House said.


End file.
